


P.S. I Love You, Soulmate

by precious_ingenue



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precious_ingenue/pseuds/precious_ingenue
Summary: You know what this means don’t you? Eichi remembered asking Keito as children as they held their wrists out to one another over Eichi’s bed.What does it mean? The green haired boy asked.My nanny told me this was my soulmate mark. Since ours match, it means we’re soulmates!___ESO Round 2 Submission for Prompt gifting round!Prompt 97- Keiei soulmate au where they've known that they're soulmates since childhood but have been reluctant to talk about it for years





	P.S. I Love You, Soulmate

Eichi absentmindedly stroked at the mark on his skin as he mused over the stack of papers on his desk in the Student Council room. The mark wasn’t extremely noticeable to those who didn’t know him well despite its unique slanted heart shape at the base of his wrist. An unassuming light mark such as this was considered just a birthmark and Eichi smiled to himself as he stopped his stroking motion and reached for the tea cup on his desk. Lifting the cup to his lips, he sipped at the soothing warm drink, and slipped his gaze past the mark on his rest to the boy sitting at the desk just a few feet away from him. Eichi’s expression grew even more endearing as his eyes landed on that familiar mossy green head.

As always, Keito was hunched over his desk, a horrible habit Eichi always scolded his for, and hard at work on his own stack of paperwork. His speed was lightning fast as he worked through sheet after sheet, passing them over to his completed pile. Eichi was growing bored as he watched the mechanical movements and only quirked his eyebrow as he knew this was a perfect opportunity to cause a bit of mischief that would bring him great amusement. 

As he was about to get up to make his move, Eichi inadvertently gazed at Keito’s own exposed wrist gliding over the paper he was scribbling on so diligently. His face warmed with a blush as he caught sight of the matching slanted mark on Keito’s wrist, the mirror image of his own. 

***

_ You know what this means don’t you? _ Eichi remembered asking Keito as children as they held their wrists out to one another over Eichi’s bed.

_ What does it mean?  _ The green haired boy asked.

_ My nanny told me this was my soulmate mark. Since ours match, it means we’re soulmates!  _

Keito’s eyebrows scrunched as he looked at the matching heart shaped birthmarks .  _ No way. This has to be just a coincidence.  _

_ Nuh-uh! Keito is my soulmate. We’ll be together forever! That’s how it works, you know. In all the stories the soulmates get to live happily ever after. We’re going to do the same.  _

_ Real life isn’t a story, Eichi. _ Keito said as he withdrew his wrist to them.  _ It’s just an old wive’s tale your nanny was telling you. Soulmates don’t exist like that. _

_ No. It’s real and I’m going to prove it! _

***

Eichi grinned mischievously to himself and lifted his pen to his wrist, drawing a quick doodle of Keito’s grumpy expression. He watched once the drawing was finished as it dissolved from his skin like magic and waited for the telltale sign that his message was received. When Keito let out an exasperated sigh.

“Eichi, will you be doing any work today? Or am I going to always be responsible for pushing paper while you send me doodles?” Keito held up his wrist where Eichi’s doodle had now branded his skin.

Eichi giggled, and set the pen down on his desk. “Oh, Keito. My wonderful grumpy Keito. The weather is too beautiful today to be cooped up in this stuffy office. Let’s go outside for a walk; some fresh air may actually do you some good.”

“You know we have several big events coming up and with summer vacation approaching I would like to get everything wrapped up as quickly as possible so I may enjoy my break as well for once. And-”

Eichi cut Keito off there with a wave of his hand as he rose from his seat. Keito’s infamous lecture mode was like an oncoming train. Once he started rolling, it would take a lot of strength to get him to even slow his roll. “A few minutes won’t do any harm. Come.”

Before he could protest, Eichi grabbed Keito by the arm and dragged him from his seat and out the door. He would not take no for an answer and the two boys hardly ever got to do anything together. Eichi was determined to enjoy their youth as much as he could. These were the moments he relished, even is Keito was mumbling protests at every step they took towards the school grounds.

Once outside, Eichi loosened his grip on Keito’s arm and allowed his had to slide with comfortable familiarity into Keito’s. He always loved holding Keito’s hand, even as kids. It was like their matching marks acted as magnets, urging their palms to meet like a warm embrace. When they were children, he thought he wanted Keito’s touch for comfort. He would instinctively reach for Keito after a long day of being put through tests, the feel of his companion’s hand bringing him an instant sense of ease. But then he would find himself reaching for him with a different kind of need. A need to feel connected to one another instead of comforted.

“Are we children again? Will you get lost if you don’t hold onto my hand, Eichi?” Keito gave Eichi’s hand a small squeeze in his, the small smile on his lips betraying his admonishing tone. He would never admit it out loud, but Keito felt the same need to hold onto Eichi and the latter could always read it in his eyes.

“You enjoy holding my hand too, Keito. Even if you act like, what is it called again in those mangas you read? A tsundere?”

“Incorrigible. You say such nonsense things. I am not a tsundere.” Keito huffed, his cheeks puffing a little.

“You most definitely are.” Eichi teased and mimicked Keito pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, mustering up his best impression. “It’s not like I want to hold Eichi bocchama’s hand or anything, baka!” 

“I do not sound like that either, you’ll need to work on your impression skills some more.”

“Fufu, I am sure Wataru will be happy to train me until I can mimic Keito perfectly~ ♪”

Keito sniffed at the suggestion, looking to change the subject as he always did whenever Wataru was mentioned and bringing the focus back to their stroll of the grounds. “Perhaps you were right though. A break from the paperwork might have been called for when the temperature is this nice.”

“Is Keito actually saying I was right? My weak heart cannot handle the shock. It is an absolutely historic moment.”

“Hey now. You are not allowed to give out on me like a little thing like that. When we were kids you insisted we will be together forever.”

Eichi paused mid stride, a slight blush blooming on his cheeks. “I thought you had forgotten about that. We never spoke about our special...connection aside from the occasional message sent via this power.”

Keito shrugged and turned towards Eichi, “There were many things that got in the way. Not least of all the expectations for you as the sole heir of a powerful zaibatsu. I was just the temple boy who would someday perform your last rites. I am grateful enough for what we have, even when you’re being a thorn in my side and keeping me from getting work done.”

“Fufu I knew that you love me Keito~♪ Come Come no need to be so shy you can just say it outright. Come on~”

“Enough. I said all I need to say on the matter and there is still much work to be done. Let’s finish this stroll and turn back.”

“Meanie Keito making me work when the sun is shining so lovely!” Eichi whined, but followed Keito’s lead back toward the school

***

Later that night, Eichi once again lay in his bed repeating his action of stroking the mark on his wrist that he did earlier. He smiled as he thought of the afternoon spent with Keito; a precious moment that he would cherish as he did all their moments together. 

Feeling inspired, he reached over to his night table, finding a pen in the drawer and quickly scribbled a late night message to Keito on his wrist, wishing him a good night. He was sure Keito must be asleep by now, but it didn’t stop him hoping he would see a return. As his lids started to feel more and more heavy, Eichi caught sight of the familiar and methodically neat handwriting appearing on his own wrist.

_ Good night, soulmate. I love you. _


End file.
